LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET
by Milflover07
Summary: -Femslash- Lady Tremaine doesn't hate Cinderella; she loves her. She explains her why she treated her badly, and they reconcile in their own way. Cinderella/Lady Tremaine
1. Chapter 1 : LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

I hope you will review if you like the pairing or the fic I made ;)

LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

Lady Tremaine started walking up the stairs to the attic, where Cinderella was locked up. She opened the door and found her all curled up and sobbing. "Cinderella, stop crying," she asked.

-This was _my_ slipper, not Anastasia's!

-It's too late now. The prince will make her his princess and I also made sure that Drizella will get to be a lady of the royal court, attending to be a noblewoman.

-Why did you do that! Are you so unfair?

-I know you may think that I am a 'cruel heartless wicked stepmother' with no consideration for anyone's interests but mine.

-Why do you hate me so much? Why did you marry my father? Why did he marry _you_!

Cinderella went on crying louder and Lady Tremaine sighed. "Believe it or not, Cinderella, your father and I _did_ love each other."

-I don't believe you! At least I'll admit he had feelings for you, since he told me so. But you never did like him, or me!

-That is so wrong Cinderella. Well, let me answer to you, since you brought the subject. You're right, I wasn't extremely passionate of love for your father, and neither was I for my first husband. But he was a kind man who understood my fears and financial issues, and I thought he would be good for my girls. We shared a relationship of compassion between two widowed single parents who only hoped for a better life. And then we got married.

-Fine. But I still don't get why you hated me so much! You made my life a living hell, and I'm not even talking about this past week, the ball or the slipper! What have I done to you but try to be good, to be loved?

To that last word Cinderella pronounced, Tremaine took a deep breath and came closer to Cinderella, sitting on a chair next to her. Cinderella turned to face her and their gazes met again. There was silence, during which the older woman was deciphering through her stepdaughter's questioning look a lot of pain and confusion. She opened her mouth and started "oh Cinderella… my poor Cinderella, may you forgive me… I know I made mistakes and choices that are going to be hard to understand. But if you only knew. If only you knew _why_ I did all I did! I feel dreadful, ashamed that I was so weak and yet so hard on you, and for all these years… I'm aware that I owe you an explanation, especially now, but I'm simply wondering, if you're ready to hear it." Cinderella had stopped crying, but looked even more confused than before.

"What? What should I hear, I don't understand."

-When Edward and I got together, we were getting along fine weren't we? You and I?

-Yes, indeed, we were… but that's what I don't-_She interrupts her_

-But my daughters were jealous and mean to you, it's no secret. Right?

-Right…

-Was I not being fair to you at that time? Maybe I wasn't punishing them with as much as firmness as I should, but you were so beautiful, and so perfect. They were suffering from it.

-Yes, I suppose you were fair to me. But Anastasia and Drizella's pain wasn't directly my fault! How could I be responsible when I was just a child and couldn't do much about it?

-I know. I'm not blaming you. I'm just trying to explain to you where my concern was at the time. And you were a nice and honest child, despite my daughters' bad behaviour and wickedness. So how could I hate you? How could anyone hate you?

-That's for _you_ to tell me.

-I'm getting there.

She smiled modestly and went on with her story."When your father died, you were about twelve years old. You had gained even more charm and elegance, and you were more mature. And my daughters were in their 'teenage crisis period', and they were growing more horrible every day. With your father's death, I was at loss, heart-broken, but I had to be strong, I had to be there for my girls.

-What about me?

-I know, I know. I tried to do what I thought was best. I was a depressed woman, I wasn't thinking right. And then, few years later, it got worse. Do you remember, Cinderella? Do you remember _when_, precisely?

-um, when I was… about sixteen? You started treating me like a dog, like a slave…

-That's right! You were sixteen, and a beautiful, charming young woman.

Lady Tremaine slowly brought her hand down to Cinderella's cheek—who was still sitting on the floor—caressing her cheek gently, with admiration and a sad expression on her face, and playing with the blond curls with her fingers as she continued. "You were so special, so pretty. An angel. I couldn't possibly see you as my daughter, in fact you were so unusual that it was scary. You were different, I didn't know how to take you. I can hardly tell."

Cinderella was listening very attentively, watching her stepmother's every move. And surprisingly, she had already forgotten about the slipper and the prince and all what she was sobbing for, minutes ago. Eleanor Tremaine, this elegant purple-grey-headed woman who used to appear as an eager and heartless witch, in this attic, her voice, her touch, seemed to be Cinderella's whole world right now. She went on. "Then I started having those weird, insane, outrageous feelings." She paused. "What feelings," Cinderella asked. Lady Tremaine allowed herself to continue. "You can't imagine. Feelings that a mother cannot feel for her child, especially not her daughter. I would always watch you while you were playing outside. Then when I would see a boy coming towards you, I'd ask you to stop playing and warn him that he'd better go play with my other daughters and never approach you again or I would tell his parents he did nasty things to you. I'm sorry I never let any boy, or _man_, approach you Cinderella."

-Because you wanted to… protect me?

-Yes, partly. But most of all, I guess I was a little jealous.

To that confession, Cinderella let a soft cry escape her mouth, for she was shocked. A tear went down her cheek. Seeing her reaction, Lady Tremaine took Cinderella's hand in hers. "Dear, it isn't so bad. I'm sorry you had to hear this, you think I'm sick. I thought that too! That's why I acted like I hated you, I tried to convince myself that if I treated you badly and severely enough I would believe that I didn't love you. But I'm a fully grown woman, and I know what this is now. I thought about it. It isn't insane, or outrageous, or sick, it is _love_. You're not my daughter, I'm not your mother. We just live under the same roof. Yes you are a woman, and a young woman, _very _young. You are nineteen, I'm fifty-four. But It's not a crime in itself to have those feelings." She sighed and let the girl swallow it all.

After few seconds of putting herself together, still holding Lady Tremaine's hand, Cinderella opened her mouth. "So um, so that's why you acted this way? When I thought you hated me and wished my misfortune and death, you were only trying to repress those feelings?" Her eyes tearing, the older woman smiled. "Yes, and I assure you they were good feelings. I'm convinced about it now. Love, it is stronger than everything else… I just couldn't help it my dear. Have you ever been in love Cinderella?"

-Well… was Anastasia in love with the prince? Didn't you ask her that?

-Anastasia had one dream, being with the prince. That's what she wanted, and being a princess, and a queen one day. But you, you Cinderella, you think I don't know you?

-What do you mean?

-I know you aren't in love with the prince. You just wanted to get out of this misery, and I can't blame you for that…

Cinderella blushed, which intrigued Tremaine. "Isn't that right?"

-It is. You are right.

Cinderella unconsciously squeezed her stepmother's hand tighter. Feeling it, Tremaine, her gaze in Cindrella's, asked again "so, have you ever been in love Cinderella?"

Cinderella took off her hand from her stepmother's and stood up, crying. She wiped her tears.

She went to sit on a mattress. "What is it, Ella, tell me. Is this too much to handle? Just answer me. I'm curious."

-Stepmother. This is beyond insane. It is actually ridiculous.

-It is.

-I mean, yes!

-"Yes" what dear?

Tremaine, as bright as she was, had already figured out what her stepdaughter was trying to say and was smirking, but she wanted to hear it from her lips. So she did. "Yes, I have been in love. In fact I still am, and I happen to be very lucky because I've just learnt that the person I'm in love with feels the same about me," Cinderella said, smiling to her stepmother, who smiled herself, and got up to sit next to her on the bed. With grace and kind love, Lady Tremaine wiped a tear on Cinderella's cheek and put a blond lock around her ear, before teasing her a bit. "Is that so… that is a very lucky person, whoever it might be." And Cinderella silenced her with a sweet kiss on the lips. "Yes, Lady Eleanor Tremaine, I am in love with _you_." Cinderella then lied on her back on the mattress, with Tremaine on top of her, with the right hand holding Cinderella's head and the left under her back. "Now tell me, young lady, what it is that you love about an old lady like me," asked Tremaine, still with a smirk on her face, bending over Ella, so that her head is just above hers. Cinderella wrapped her arms around her. "Well, I've always loved your class, your elegance and silhouette, your feminity. Your perfectly shaped body."

-Really. What else?

-When you play the piano. I would always spy on your music lessons. Also the way you move your hips while walking, with so much grace. And your hair, _God_ your hair in the shape of a heart, carefully arranged. And your eyes, green in a powerful gaze. Your power and domination are also very very attractive.

-hm hm. I see. The authority figure I am attracts you. And what else.

-Your voice, deep and graceful, and so attractive. Your smile, and your lips, darkly red.

To that, Tremaine, who had gradually shortened the distance between their lips while listening to how attractive she was, leaned over her to kiss her thoroughly. Then Cinderella put her hand on her breast, and they both shivered. Eleanor started unbuttoning Cinderella's shirt, and she felt the girl's nervousness, so she paused and looked in her eyes, with a reassuring smile. Cinderella responded with a smile too, which allowed her stepmother to go ahead. She took her shirt and bra off and slowly cupped Cinderella's right breast, stroking her cheek with her right hand. Cinderella moaned of pleasure, and closed her eyes, with a tear of joy going down her cheek. "Tell me I'm not dreaming stepmother, tell me the nightmare is over, our past, gone." Cinderella found it sexy to still call her "stepmother" and somehow Lady Tremaine understood it, and it made her smile again, showing she liked it as well. "No you're not, Cinderella, you're not dreaming. I'm sorry for everything. But since you forgave me, we have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves now. And I will love and cherish you, more than any prince on this earth could ever love a sweet young lady like you." Lady Tremaine put the top of her own red dress down to her waste. Now they were both topless, in each other's arms, kissing and touching their breasts in moans. They were so passionate about it that they both shed tears of joy, tears that were melting as their bodies were. It was beautiful. Tremaine wanted to put up Cinderella's skirt, but she thought she shouldn't touch her there, at her most intimate sensitive part, not yet. It was too soon. Too soon to take the innocent forgiving young lady's virginity after she had taken away from her the right to become princess of the kingdom. She should give themselves some time to appreciate the tender moment and the beginning of their new relationship.

In the evening, Lady Tremaine took Cinderella's hand and led her to her chambers. Cinderella slept in her arms, her head on her chest. That night, Eleanor Tremaine didn't sleep. She decided she would rather fondle the blond, gently stroke her hair and admire her beauty, thinking about all what the girl said, how she was attracted to her stepmother despite her age, and partly _because_ of her age. "how wonderful," she thought. She was grateful for the reciprocity and forgiveness. Tomorrow morning, she would make breakfast, and bring it to Cinderella in bed, because tomorrow will be the other way around. _She_ will be serving her. In fact she'll try to serve her and please her for the rest of their lives. Cinderella's fairy Godmother would make sure of that. She would protect the couple and make sure nobody would harm the women's happiness.

The next night, they were both in bed, Cinderella's head resting on her stepmother's chest as she held the girl's back. Ella was only wearing her underwear because she said she had been used to when it felt too warm. They weren't speaking until Cinderella opened her mouth to ask something, hesitantly. "Stepmother?"

-Yes my dear?

-How um… how is it… to make love with someone?

-oh well…

Tremaine felt moved, and guilty in a sudden, thinking she shouldn't be taking advantage of her. But afterall, Cinderella had shown that her feelings were reciprocal. "Actually Cinderella, it is one of the most beautiful things in life. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You feel the other person's body melt to yours, and his or her love responding to yours. And that great sensation that everyone feels one time or another. You know, an orgasm, how good it is, between your legs? That sensitive spot from which you may have already felt pleasure, Ella? Oh Cinderella it is so great, especially if it comes while you're making love to the right person.

-But how can you know all that if you never loved the men you were with?

-One must have great imagination, dear. Haven't you ever dreamed or imagined it? Don't be embarrassed. Tell me.

-Yes, I did. But never well. I don't know how women make love. But doing it with a man isn't something I wanted to try, nor imagine, unless I was forced to.

-Cinderella, no girl should pressure herself. I told that to my daughters. A girl should have her first time when she's ready. But I'm going to ask you. Why. Do you want to try? Cinderella, dear, do you want to make love?

-Yes, I wish to, stepmother. Take me. Will you?

-Yes. My sweet girl, just relax and lay on your back.

She climbed on top of her, and looked in her eyes, while licking her own finger as she put Cinderella's underwear down her legs and off. Wrapped under the covers, their eyes meeting, Cinderella felt her stepmother's hand on her crotch and moaned. Eleanor was feeling her own pleasure arouse at the touch of Cinderella's wet and brand new virgin sex entrance. She kissed her and with her free hand, cupped her breast, making the young girl come into her climax. Cinderella started moaning louder. Lady Tremaine loved the sound of it, she loved Cinderella's soft girly pleading voice.

"Yes baby. Do you feel it Cinderella? Do you feel my body in yours?"

-Yes oh God yes I—love—youuu aw ah

Lady Tremaine smiled and thrust her fingers deeper into the young girl, which made Cinderella cry out of pleasure. While Cinderella was screaming as her orgasm took over, even Lady Tremaine cried out "I love—you too—Cinder—ellaaa," never taking her eyes off of the young lady's face, who had closed hers, enjoying every bit of her first time.


	2. Chapter 2 : THE DUPONTS

LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

*The only characters I do not own are Lady Tremaine and Cinderella! Enjoy *

Part 2 : _The Duponts_

Cinderella woke up early today. She took a shower, got dressed, and went back sitting on the bed, careful not to wake up her lover. Lady Tremaine was so pretty when she was asleep like this, on her side. Her hair were still made from last night's party, she was so tired she hadn't cared to let them down. In fact, she rarely lets them down. She either wears a night bonnet or nothing but tries to keep her usual hair style as often as possible. She knows it suits her well.

"Cinderella, you're staring."

-Oh I thought you were sleeping. Yeah, I'm staring.

-Why?

-Because I love you, Stepmother.

-Right. You like calling me Stepmother, even now?

-Yes, sometimes, I really do. In fact I've always called you so. And since we got together, as a couple, I love calling you Stepmother even more. Especially in bed!"

-Yes I've noticed that.

-Do you want me to stop?

-To be honest, no. Keep doing it. It always turns me on.

Cinderella put her hand on Lady Tremaine's hip, and with a little push, had her turn to face her. "And right now, are you turned on? Stepmother?"

-My God, Ella, where did you find such a beautiful dress?

-My Fairy Godmother… I wanted something edgy that no woman could ever find anywhere.

-It's so… tight and short.

-I know right? She said it'll be very fashion in few centuries. You like it?

-I sure do feel privileged to see you in that avant-gardist masterpiece! If you want to know if it won me over, yes.

-I wanted to make you a surprise. And you don't know what else.

-What?

Cinderella put her dress up to show what she was wearing _under_. Lady Tremaine looked from Ella's waist to her feet, amazed. "For God's sake! She made you THAT too?"

-Well, she didn't. Said it was too um "provocative". So I went in her closet to find a book for customers with a magical stick and ordered what I wanted myself. Suspender; suspender belt; the stockings, and the black heels.

-Provocative?! Jesus Cinderella this is beyond daring.

-And?

-And I love it. You've grown so much from the little innocent girl to this hot young woman who knows how to please her mistress.

Lady Tremaine showed an almost devilish grin, then held Cinderella by her waist and pulled her closer to her till she sat on her knees and astride Tremaine's legs.

Cinderella's lips parted, an inch from the older woman's lips, and she let escape a soft moan after the unexpected move. Tremaine had the girl wet already. She had that power on Cinderella, who looked into her stepmother's green sparkling eyes, contemplating her smile, thinking she always looked so smart and sexy. They could feel each other's breathing against their cheeks. Lady Tremaine kissed her. And while she did, she stroke Ella's sides up and down her ribs. The girl almost whimpered now against her neck, catching her breath from the long and tender kiss, her chin resting on her lover's left shoulder, while she now felt Lady Tremaine's right hand flip in her panties to find wet flesh. Cinderella moaned louder, "Aw Aah!" clinging to her arms and back.

"Oh, Cinderella. Hm hm. You want it so bad. You need it."

She teased her, rubbing softly her tiny clit with her thumb, and her labia with her index. She soon felt Cinderella's hips bucking around her hand. The girl felt the older woman's nails trailing down her back at the same time.

"ah, ah, ple-eeasee, ah" she tried to whisper. But Lady Tremaine decided she wanted more begging. "Say it, Ella, say you need me. Say you're mine."

-ah, ah, I want you more thann-aaannything. Stepmother I'm all-yours, I need you in me, ah take me aww please take me. It's burning inside me I want you so much it hurts.

Cinderella was driving insane. she kissed her lady's shoulder, almost biting in her skin. "Alright my love, I'm right here, I'm gonna make it better Ella, let me ease you" she whispered in her ear, and smiled.

Tremaine slid two fingers at once inside her, while carefully but strongly pressing on her clit, and then brought her left hand all the way up cinderella's body inside her dress, to quickly cup the girl's right breast, feeling a hard nipple through the lingerie. She kissed and licked her neck, her ear. Every moan and cry that escaped Cinderella excited her. She started moaning herself. And Cinderella's orgasm started taking over her. "Ah, I—ah—love—you ah ah I'm comm-ming now aaww God".

-Yes baby, yes my angel it's alright, it's alright. Feel me. That's right.

-Oh God. Ahhhh please.

When it was enough she begged her to stop. Lady Tremaine went on for few seconds, then brought her hand up to Cinderella's other breast, now cupping both, while the girl gently pushed her down on the bed. Tremaine was now lying on her back. She licked her lips, while Cinderella took off her bra, put her Stepmother's hands back on her breasts, making her mold them gently. She then started unbuttoning the older woman's dress and took it off as well. She kissed her mouth, then her chin, licked and kissed here and there on her chest, down to her sides, and stilled her thighs with her hands, burying her face between them. As soon as she felt the girl's sharp tongue inside her, Tremaine let escape a cry. Cinderella played with her clit with two of her fingers while pushing her tongue further in Lady Tremaine, who started bucking her hips back and forth. "Ah ah ah yes yes oh yes there God yes! Ahh".

-Say my name Stepmother.

-ah-I-can't-hold-

-Say it.

Cinderella bit in the flesh. "Aahhh ah ah Cinnn-deerrr-elll-aaa… Pleeasee". And that's what it took to push her over the edge. "awwwww Gooooood Cinderella. That was one of the best orgasms I have ever had." Cinderella went to rest next to her, while she was staring at the ceiling, catching her breath. "I'm glad. I want to always give you what you need. I love you, Stepmother."

-Love you too, my darling.

They didn't make it to the breakfast. They slept 2 hours in each other's arms, and woke up at lunch time. After dinner, Cinderella kissed Lady Tremaine and said she had to go to the market to buy few things to make for supper. But this was a pretext to buy something great for her lover, because in one week, they'd be celebrating their _first year as a couple_ birthday.

…

In town, Cinderella spotted a new boutique, one that was never there before. "_Les Bijoux Dupont_. Must be a new European salesman or woman who just opened a shop, and tries to get some money out of it," she thought, and went in. "Good afternoon, young lady", said an old skinny woman with her brown hair in a bun. "Good afternoon. Since when did you open here?"

-My husband, Mr. Dupont, my son and I, came to the country from France, five months ago. We opened last week. We used to have a jewelry shop in Paris. But since the city has many renowned companies everywhere that produce just what we do, we couldn't sell too much, and therefore went bankrupt.

-Oh I'm sorry to hear that.

-I guess it isn't much about the quality but about the name. But then my old aunt died and left us enough of money to open a shop here, in Fairydale. We just love the city!

-Well I'm sure the business will run better here, we lack of French boutiques in the country of Pumpkinland!

-Yeah, that's why we came here, full of hopes! Can I ask you your name?

-Cinderella. Cinderella Tremaine.

-Nice to meet you, Cinderella. I'm Marie-Louise. Oh would you like to meet my son? Henri? Henriii!

A tall and muscled man about 25, with light brown hair, came from behind a curtain. "Oui Maman?"

-I just met Cinderella Tremaine, a charming young lady.

-Lovely.

-Could you help her through the store, help her choose whatever she might want? I'm gonna go check on your father.

-Of course. Hi, Cindella.

-Actually it's, Cinde-_rella_. Nice to meet you. You speak English as well as your mother?

-Yes. We speak English fluently because our housekeeper was from Britain and worked for our family since 1650. I was born in 1655, and she practically raised me as her own son. Old Harriet!

-You 25? I'm 20.

-20? You're just a child!

-Stop it I'm a grown up woman!

-Oh right. Ha ha. Just kidding.

-How's your father? Is he alright?

-My father is really sick from the traveling. He's been sitting in bed for months now.

-Oh I'm so sorry.

-Doctors say he just needs to rest till he completely recovers. Could be long, but at least he's alive. So, you looking for anything in particular?

-Hm, well I was wondering if you would have like a brooch. No wait! I'd like a locket! One to put a picture in it. Do you have that?

-Hm let me see… Oh right there. You can have it in blue, black or red.

-I'll take the red one.

-Alright. The color of love! How come your fiancé doesn't buy it for you?

-I don't have a fiancé.

-Is that so? I'm surprised.

-Just because most women of my age either throw themselves at princes or noblemen doesn't mean I must behave like them and get married with one!

-Oh but don't get me wrong. I don't mind for you to still be on the market! No need for a nobleman…

-I'm not even on the market, for the only reason that my heart's taken.

-Oh?

-Yes. But it's a secret. Let's say I don't care about getting set for life with a loving husband. All I want is to live my life the way I intend on living it.

-And how would that be?

-Living as free as a bird. How much for the locket?

-Let's say, _cadeau de la maison_!

-Huh?

-It means that for you, it's a gift!

-Oh, thank you but I can't accept-

-Just take it!

-Alright. Thanks a lot! Have a good evening!

-Wait, let me help you put it on.

-Oh no, it isn't for me. Goodbye!

…

"Cinderella, what took you so long?"

-Oh I met people. We talked.

-Let me guess. The Dupont family?

-Yes. You met them?

-Well I went in their store the other day. That old lady, she started telling me her life, how pathetic. I wanted to buy something but I dropped the idea. And nothing interested me.

-Oh no…

-What is it?

-Well nothing it's just.. I brought you this locket, for our birthday, but I guess it's just no use to wait till then for you to tell me you don't like it.

She took the locket out from her pocket and hand it to her lover. "Oh Cinderella, it is beautiful! And that picture of us!"

-You like it?

-Yes! They didn't have it when I went! How much did it cost you?

-Not a penny… Henri offered it to me.

-Henri? Their son?

-Yes.

-Oh. I don't like that… Has he put the moves on you?

-Ha ha. Sort of.

-Hm hm…

-Well he said he was surprised I didn't want to marry a guy unlike other girls who only dream about meeting and marrying their prince charming.

-I see. And what did you say?

-That I had found my queen.

-What?

-I'm kidding. I just said I was in love but that it was a secret.

-Good. You know, no one must find out, for they wouldn't understand. People think homosexuality is a crime.

-I know. But Fairy Godmother told me people would become smarter in few centuries.

-Too bad we won't be there in few centuries. *sigh*

-She even said, "same-sex couples will be able to get married one day".

-Great…

-I wish we could…

-What?

-Umm well… get married?

-Oh darling, I'm too old for this.

-Excuse me? If we could get married, wouldn't you want to marry me?

-*sigh* It's very tempting. Of course I would, but I'd be old for it anyways.

-Have I told you that I think you're the sexiest woman alive?

-Behave yourself.

Cinderella smiled roguishly, so did Lady Tremaine, who walked fast to her and kissed her languorously.

They ended the evening by the fireplace, Tremaine on the armchair, with Ella sitting on her knees, kissing her. "So, I'm your queen huh?"

-Hm hm. What does that make me?

-My sweet princess?

-I like that.

-I don't like that boy…

-Are you seriously not over this?

-He doesn't attract you at all?

-Of course not I'm not into men! He's just... nice! He's hardly a _friend_.

-Whatever. I don't want him near you.

…

The night was long for Eleanor Tremaine. She couldn't help thinking about The Duponts. While Cinderella was sleeping next to her, she repeated to herself that she had a bad feeling about them. And it wasn't just some jealousy thing, it was more than that. She didn't like the Duponts. There was something about them that made them smell like parasites, vultures. It was weird. She usually loved French people. She even loved France! But the Duponts… They were playing all nice, maybe too much, and that's probably what was making her suspicious…


	3. Chapter 3 : FAMILY IS FAMILY

LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

Part 3 : _Family is family_

"You sure you don't want to come, Ella?"

-No, I don't think Anastasia wants to see me. And to be honest, I don't think I want to see her either.

-I understand. But it would be a great occasion for you two to work things out. And I know that you could have been loving sisters for one another.

-Maybe, but we haven't… And right now, it's just awkward to call her or Drizella my "sisters". When you think about it, I sort of became... their stepmother! *laughs*

-Oh, true! Never mind. If you don't want to come, just know that they will have to know, one day, about _us_.

-But no one must find out! You said it yourself!

-But they are family, Cinderella, I won't hide it to my daughters, not anymore. They will understand.

-But Anastasia hates me! And when she'll find out she will tell her husband, and _his highness_, Prince Carl, will tell King Charles and I'll be hanged!

-Stop it. If they hang you for it they hang me too, and she would never do that to her mother. Not even to you! Trust me. And, perhaps you forgot that not too long ago, the prince would have moved mountains to marry you. If he finds you, he'll never let you go again. I doubt that he could have you killed…

-But you said he and Anastasia were in love!

-That's right. Well so she says. I know for one thing that Ana has changed a lot ever since what happened, she's more mature, kind-hearted, the prince got to know her really well and they really seem to love each other. And she feels terribly bad for what we did to you. But she doesn't know you're happy with me.

-Well we will tell her in time. Do what you think is best, Stepmother, but don't do it today. I don't want her to know yet.

-Don't worry. I'll see you later, my love.

…

After Lady Tremaine left for the palace, Cinderella decided to go for a walk. She went to the bakery and pastry shop, and bought some books, sheets and ink from the furniture shop.

On her way home, she heard someone calling for her. "Cinderella!"

-Oh, Henri! Hi!

-Want some help?

-Oh no it's fine, I was heading home.

-Well let me carry this for you.

-No really, it's no big deal.

-I insist.

-But I'm walking and it's still far.

-Don't hurt my feelings young lady.

-Hm, well, alright. Thanks.

… _(Meanwhile)…_

"Mother!"

-Oh Anastasia! My sweet girl. How are you doing?

-Oh you know. I'm still learning princess craft… How are you?

-Great.

-You've been busy. I haven't seen you for weeks! Why?

-Oh well I wasn't feeling so well.

-Really? How come Cinderella didn't write me about it? I must always know if anything happens to you! You sure that's the reason? Feels like you've been trying to _avoid_ me lately…

-Where do you get those ideas?

-And how is Cinderella? I'm not surprised she didn't want to come.

-I couldn't get through to her. I'm sorry. You mad?

-Oh no. Only, disappointed. And my husband is away for few days, she wouldn't have bumped into him and I wouldn't have had to worry about them _meeting_ you know? Today would have been perfect for her visit. And I kind of miss her.

-You'll see her soon, sweetheart. Anastasia, what is it? You seem to have something else on your mind.

-Mother, I have been… worrying, lately.

-About what?

-Carl and I, we have tried to have an heir for over twelve months… And I just can't seem to get pregnant!

-Oh, darling…

-Mother, what if I can't have a baby? The prince needs a woman who can bear a child! He and I will become king and queen in few months…

She went on crying. "Oh Anastasia please stop crying my precious girl."

-Mother, what am I going to become?

-You really want to get pregnant? To be a mother?

-Isn't it a future queen's duty? Yes I want to. But how? I would need a miracle for this…

-All you can do for now, is try. Don't give up.

-It would be hard to… I feel pressured, and we try almost _every_ night, if you see what I mean.

-Is he pressuring you?

-Well not like that. Carl loves me, he's patient. But King Charles thinks I'm not able to give the Prince an heir. And I'm afraid my husband will lose his patience.

-A woman's life is the hardest in this world, my poor Anastasia. But they say our duty is to make the best of it…

-But Mother, do you still have that magic stick? The one we... you know…

-Stole from Cinderella's fairy Godmother? No. I gave it back.

-Oh, and she didn't get mad? You never told me anything about it, and I still can't believe that Cinderella forgave you and still lives with you!

-One day, I will explain everything to you.

They heard someone knock on the door. "Come in, Drizella," said the princess.

"Mother! We've missed you!"

-Hello my dear! *hugs* You look great! And happy! Is there a man in your life?

-Oh well no one of interest, really. I'm just happy to see you! Cinderella didn't come?

-No. But she will, next time.

-Oh, okay. Perhaps you and Cinderella should both stay here in the palace, with us!

-Oh but we don't want to cause any trouble…

-Don't. Family is family.

-Cinderella and I have our intimacy-I mean _comfort_, in the manor. But thank you.

…

"Wait. Cindy. This is your House? You didn't tell me you lived in a castle! You can't possibly live here alone!"

-Oh well, it's hardly a castle, Henri, but it's huge, yes. This manor house belonged to my father. He married my stepmother, before he died, eight years ago, and I live with her now.

-I see.

-Well, thanks for having walked me home safely!

-Can't I go in? For a minute?

-Oh? Hm... Sure! I'll make some tea.

When Cinderella came in the lounge with tea, she noticed Henri was touching and opening drawers, boxes. "What are you doing?"

-I think you have little valuables that could be restored, and worth the price. I could do it at the boutique for you. If you want?

-Hm thanks but these are my stepmother's. I'd appreciate if you didn't _play_ with her things. She doesn't like when we touch her stuff. And neither do I…

-Oh okay I'm sorry. She seems to be a woman of taste anyways. Looks like your father left you wealthy. That's good, we never know, with financial issues, when misery is about to strike…

When they finished their tea, Cinderella told Henri she had to prepare dinner and clean up the house before her stepmother arrived, or she would be mad. Of course it was all an excuse to make him leave. This period in Cinderella's live was past. Lady Tremaine wasn't the severe and ruthless woman of old days. All she wanted to find when she came home was Cinderella.

…

After henri left, Cinderella went to take a shower. Then she heard the door bang and footsteps coming closer.

"Stepmother? Is it you? I'm here, taking a shower!" Cinderella heard no reply. Then few minutes later, she felt cold hands around her waist and belly, and screamed a little bit for it had scared her.

-*laughs* You mind if I join you?

-Oh my god. You scared me. I'm glad it's you.

-Who else could it be…

-How are Anastasia and Drizella doin-ah aw

-Let's not talk about it now, my love.

Tremaine had joined her in the shower and had just started fingering Ella's crotch with her right hand, her palm on the girl's pelvis, without her expecting it. The older woman was indeed standing naked (only wearing her earrings, necklace and high-heels) right behind Ella, their bodies entwined, skin against skin, her arms around the girl, like to "imprison" her. She was in total control of Cinderella's body, while Ella was just thrilled to only _feel_ submissively. Feel her older lover's perfect breasts against her back, and the pleasure building and burning inside her belly. One hand molding the girl's left breast, the other one inside her, Tremaine was whispering dirty words in her gorgeous captive's ear… Cinderella was getting jelly legs. "Oh God… Step-mo-ther-think I'm gonna _faint_…"

-shh no, not yet, my child. Not yet… Boy, you're tense! Seems like you need to spend the night here with _step mommy_.

That last word probably gave Ella her third orgasm. She pushed Cinderella against a wall. The girl turned to face her, her eyes almost closed, trying to catch her breath. Lady Tremaine wedged her and let her cling to her, afraid that she might fall. Her last orgasm was so violent that she could hardly stand. "Don't try to escape Cinderella, you can't."

-I won't, my Queen…

Cinderella, still backed to the wall, slowly went along it to sit on the floor, after Lady Tremaine indicated her too, and took a step back. "Now, touch yourself."

-You, you want me to?

-Your Queen has spoken. Do as I say, Princess.

Cinderella, at her Queen's feet, nodded, in for a fifth orgasm, and brought her hand between thighs she instantly started bucking. She moaned. She started molding her left breast at the same time, and let a sharp cry escape her mouth. She called for her lover : "Stepmother… Stepmother… ah ah". Lady Tremaine, knowing she was gasping for air, came closer, sat on her knees before her, and kissed her, holding the blond's face in her hands.

…

After they were done making out in the shower, they went to their room. Cinderella first fell almost dead on the bed, while Lady Tremaine sat next to her and stared, smiling as irresistibly as always.

"You look like an angel dear, but so exhausted."

-Yes, I had this walk today. Then this _shower_. But now I feel so relaxed… Thanks to you!

-And you were so tense. I'm glad I could release you from most of that tension, by getting you _off_. But I'm sorry that I scared you when I joined you unexpectedly…

-Well, to be honest, I got really scared. I thought for a second, that it was Henri…

-What? Henri?

-Yes. He was there not long ago and-

-For Christ's sake what was he doing here?

-Listen. He practically forced his way in. And he acted in a really bizarre way. I mean he even started searching through your things in your little box and drawers in the lounge.

-What? If something's missing now, I know who has it… I told you about him.

-Well I don't think he—well I'm not sure what he wanted exactly.

-That's not the real issue. He could be dangerous! I'm serious when I say I _don't_ want him anywhere near you! He could hurt you really badly, Cinderella. Do you understand?

-You really think he's dangerous?

-Just be careful. Never be alone with him, or with any of the Duponts.

-Alright.

-Promise me.

-I promise, I love you.

-Okay. Love you so much, Ella.

Lady Tremaine kissed her, thinking that now, the Dupont family knew their address, which wasn't a good thing at all. While both women were lost in their kiss, she could swear she'd heard someone's footsteps in the bushes. Someone spying on them. Could her mind be playing with her thoughts and make up stories out of wrong perceptions? Or had there really been an indiscretion? It was a freaky thought, indeed. But as long as she was with her, no one could harm Ella. And when she'd be away, she trusted Fairy Godmother to watch upon her.

"Or maybe not. That old lunatic seems better at designing uncommon getups than at protecting the poor girl. She's proven herself rather useless than efficient during all those years of slavery Cinderella endured. And all this because of me and my lack of courage to admit my feelings," thought Lady Tremaine, thinking she'll never forgive herself for her mistakes of the past. Tired, she wrapped herself under the covers and fell asleep. Cinderella, though, was already far gone in her dreams, but never too far from her _beloved stepmother_…


	4. Chapter 4 : HAVING A BAD DAY

**_Note from author_ : There may be a short reference or crossover with other Disney characters, mentioned in one line but it ISN'T important so DON'T get hung up on it ;)

The only character I own completely is of Henri in this part, and the characterization is obviously modified for all the others. Good read and enjoy!

LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

Part 4 : _Having a bad day_

"Eleanor Tremaine! Go to work and stop worrying! You mustn't be late on your first royal piano teaching session! My stepmother always honors her engagements like a real lady."

-Ella you're the only priority right now. I'm quite insecure to leave you here alone while there is some kind of stalker-psycho out there!

-But you just got hired by the king to give piano lessons to his royal subjects' children, and it's given in the castle! It's a great opportunity!

-Oh please my daughter's married to his son I'm only doing this because we're family and he needed someone of experience as quick as possible to make his balls more entertaining. But I've been giving music lessons to my own kids for over 10 years and yet it never gave anything. And we don't need money we have plenty from your father-may his soul rest in peace... So I'm doing a great favor to the king, nothing more nothing less.

-I know you do it because you simply like it. You love music and you love teaching, it's a passion.

-You're my true passion, darling. I can hardly get through the day without the thought of you here alone or in danger crossing my mind.

-Well you shouldn't be worried for now my fairy godmother knows your concern and promised to be hiding not too far. She's watching upon me in her crystal ball.

-But she told us her powers are more limited than you tend to believe it.

-I'll be fine.

-I certainly hope so.

-Alright now go _step mommy_ you're already late.

-And don't answer the door.

-Yes goodbye enjoy your day love ya!

Cinderella was brushing her hair while looking outside the window. Lady Tremaine had left for over half an hour now, and she already missed her. She was looking outside, singing along with the birds that had been great support ever since she was a teenager, when she'd be crying quietly, for the absence of love, the hatred yet her secret special love she had for her daddy's wife, drowning her sorrow into dreams, dreams that finally came true. "How lucky and grateful I am," she thought. But something unexpected and quite undesirable came to her sight and freaked her out: Henri.

He showed up at her door holding flowers, roses from a lack of originality.

She watched from her window but it seemed as though he'd seen her. He was waiting. She knew he wouldn't leave. Paralyzed, she called for advice, whispering: "Godmother? You there? What should I do?" Hearing no answer, she thought maybe the fairy could not hear but as long as she could see, feel danger, she had nothing to worry about.

She sat on the edge of her bed for what seemed like hours.

"Cinderellaaaa! Open the door! I came all the way from downtown to here! I wanted to tell you something! I know you're here! Now why won't you open are you mad at me or something? Come on I bought you flowers! Come on precious you know I'm used to tinkering around with stuff I could open this door with not much, but I know you'll open it for me won't you." He laughed as if to look cool and let her know that he had options anyways.

She went down the stairs. She tried to reassure herself, to ignore the freaky side of him: "The poor lad is only waiting for me to open the door, and to give me flowers. Roses, he came with roses. Now that can't be so wrong, he only wants to be nice. I will tell him once and for all, that he can't have me as a lover but as a friend and he will behave more adequately from now on. Okay good fairy? Dear fairy Godmother? I'm letting him in. I don't want to because I promised I wouldn't, but he's not leaving anyways and he could easily force his way in. I'd rather play it nice. I'm sorry Stepmother. Wish me good luck." And she opened the door.

*Meanwhile*

"lalala lala! Come on my child sing along. That's very good. Alright. It's enough for today." When Eleanor finished giving lessons, she was called to the king's chambers by the king himself.

"Your majesty? You wanted to see me?"

-Ah! Yes! Lady Tremaine! How are you? Perhaps I can call you Eleanor? So how was your first class?

-It's not quite perfect but we're working on it.

-I'm sure you'll do fine. I must say I am quite pleased to have you as a private teacher for the children. I told my noblemen that they should expect their sons, and daughters especially, to be educated by the most cultured and elegant woman I know. I wish I had time for one of these precious private sessions with a professional like you.

-Oh your Majesty you're flattering me. But you know it's no big deal.

-Oh but I'm being as honest as an old lad like me can be with an exquisite woman like you. Your late husband must have praised your assets more than once. I'm surprised you never remarried.

-Why your Majesty? Do you suggest that a woman is only good through her husband's eyes and notoriety?

-Oh no. Well not quite exactly, but only that if our children were not our children, or weren't prince and princess, I would be delighted to put you on the throne next to mine, and have you share my royal chambers.

-Oh your majesty, we should be careful. With every portrait of Queen Ramona in this room, it's almost as if I could feel hell fires burning my feet through the ground. But I suppose you didn't ask me here only to say that to me did you?

-Right. Have you seen your daughter the princess lately?

-Yes I have, right before she and the prince left the country to visit King Stephan for his birthday party. I heard they'd be staying a week?

-Yes Stephan organized games for knights to prove that they are good enough to marry his daughter, Aurora. But until now, none of them has impressed the princess yet.

-I heard she was strong headed and very opinionated. Some even question her desire to get married.

-Yes and I condemn that kind of attitude coming from a princess! It's outrageous to behave like this! It is a woman's duty to get married and provide heirs to her husband!

-Is that so?

-Eleanor. I also wanted to discuss with you on that matter.

-Is this about Anastasia?

-Yes. I assume she's updated you on the situation.

-What situation?

-Well, Prince Carl has confided in me that he was worried of the possibility that they might never have a child.

-But they are still young your Majesty.

-But I'm getting old and they will soon be pronounced king and queen of this land. I understand that they still have many fulfilling years ahead of them just to learn how to govern this country. But as long as I'll be king, I will have to seek for the best interests of the kingdom and my son knows that if his wife cannot provide any heir, he will have to look at his options.

-You mean get rid of his wife and marry someone else?

-Don't get me wrong. I'm very fond of your daughter, of both of your daughters! And if by misfortune Carl has to divorce Anastasia, she will still be welcome in the castle while someone trustworthy, from both Anastasia and the prince, will become the new queen and serve the kingdom's best interests.

-So let me get this straight. You want Drizella to marry the prince and Anastasia to become his mistress? You want to oppose both sisters in some insane rivalry in the soon-to-be-king's royal bed?

-Oh my dear, I would never put it that way. And Drizella would see no inconvenience to it, she already confirmed us that she'd do anything in her power to assure the royal legacy, even if that means becoming queen instead of her sister.

-Are you saying that she knows about this? She's taking part in that scheme?

-Your daughter Drizella is willing to sacrifice her current comfort to learn how to serve this country and perhaps devote her life to it.

-In the back of your son's wife. Does he know about this too?

-He knows that his father only wishes the best for him, for this kingdom, and for his people. And soon enough you'll see that too. Think about it Eleanor. I'm assuring you and your daughters a good and strategic position in the kingdom. It's win-win!

-I'm afraid you'll have to find another music teacher.

-Wait Eleanor, if you leave now, I won't give your daughter a chance to provide me with a grandson or granddaughter, and I'll send her back to where she came from. Think about it, and give me your decision tomorrow at nine.

-We'll see if your son feels the same way. He's got his say in it afterall.

Lady Tremaine didn't slam the door. She was too classy for that. But although she was containing her emotions, she was boiling inside. She didn't know whom to worry for anymore. Her daughter being betrayed by her own family? Cinderella on her own with no other protection than the old untrustworthy fairy? She couldn't wait to go home to her lover, but first, she had to get to the bottom of things with her impossible daughter, Drizella.

…

Cinderella took a deep breath and rotated the handle of the door.

"At last! Cindy what took you so long?"

-I'm not feeling well Henri, I think I need to rest. I'm sorry.

-Oh well that's amusing because minutes ago I recall you singing and brushing your hair while breathing cold air at your open window.

-Yes well the headache is back now.

-I hope I'm not responsible for it. Let me make you some tea.

Without Cinderella even having the time to protest, Henri made his way past her to the kitchen. She thought "he only wants to take care of me. If anything goes wrong my fairy godmother will see it."

…

"Mother? What a nice surprise? How are you?

-Actually, not so well Drizella.

-Oh you had a class this morning? Is it that your students aren't any better than Ana and I used to be?

-To my great desperation, they are, in fact, better, my dear.

-Oh, then what is it?

-I've had few words with King Charles.

-You did? And what did he have to say?

-What do you think he told me?

Lady Tremaine gave the girl one of her famous looks, a look that meant she'd rather be honest now for it'd be her last chance before regretting it bitterly. "Aw Mother! I'm so soorrryyy.

-How Drizella. How could you agree with betraying your sister like this?

-Well, I had no choice!

-You could have said no! The worst that could have happened was you being sent out of the castle! Is living in opulence more important than loyalty towards your own sister? Is this how you were raised?

To that, it is Drizella who gave an "are you kidding me" look to her mom, raising an eyebrow. Because yes, it was indeed how she'd been raised, during a childhood when any low or cheap shot was permitted to shine and win over her stepsister Cinderella, it's what she was aimed for. When Anastasia became princess, she had stopped pursuing such twisted aspirations. But Drizella had never really satisfied hers. And Lady Tremaine was biting her lip at this very minute for the last stupid line she had just said. "Alright, forget what I've just said. But Drizella, my dear, it's not too late to refuse the king's offer."

-And then what? You won't have to quit your job? While I for that matter will be thrown out on the street?

-What? Of course not! I'm not coming back and if you have to leave here you're coming with me to stay with Cinderella and me at the manor!

-And what if I don't want to live with you and Cinderella?

Drizella wasn't sure when she'd started crying exactly but tears were coming down her cheeks and they were burning her eyes. Her voice was broken and soft but connotated. Too many emotions at the same time were now asking to get on the table. Lady Tremaine's heart was breaking at this very moment, and her daughter, at this particular time, looked ridiculously beautiful, fragile, and genuine. Her tears weren't crocodile ones, they were, for once, real tears, and a lot of pain was hidden behind, or rather exposed. Tears had formed in Eleanor's own eye's corner, and she slowly walked toward her daughter to put a brown curly hair lock behind the brunette's ear. "I'm sorry, Drizella. I hadn't realized."

-I spent my life, trying to compete with Cinderella. But she sang better, danced better, looked prettier and was nicer. And today, I can't get out from under my blood-sister's shadow. Am I good at anything Mother? Will you love me one day? For who I am and not for my success if ever, of my sister's? I need to exist, I need to please you. I love you Mother and I'm so sorry, I won't marry the prince because I want to live for myself and impress not through my husband."

-Stop it Drizella stop it my baby! Oh God I'm so sorry come here. Come in mommy's arms. I love you I've never loved you more than I'm loving you now. No matter what mistakes you do, or what you become, I will always love you, because you're my daughter. The only thing I ask from you is to be honest with me, to always talk to me, like this. Come to me and tell me what's wrong. I won't judge you. I expect the same from you.

-Yes you're my mother I'll always be loyal to you and love you without judging you.

When Drizella wiped her tears and they both felt better, Lady Tremaine was on her way out of the castle. She had had such a bad day and all she needed was the embrace of her lover, telling her everything had at least been going well while she was away from their house…


	5. Chapter 5 : DOUBTS

LADY TREMAINE'S SECRET

Part 5 : _Doubts_

They were both silent. She was gazing into space, trying to avoid his eyes, while he was staring at her. He now moved closer to her on the couch. She hesitantly bent on her side, showing her discomfort. He then put his hand on her thigh and she shivered. Not the way she shivered when Eleanor Tremaine made her sit on her lap and cuddled her thighs up and down, masturbated her while kissing the blond's shoulder blades, whispering in her ear what would drive her insane and made her pant her supplications.

"_Cinderella you've been a good girl when I was away. I'm thinking about rewarding you," _she'd say. And Cinderella deserved it. She had been waiting for her stepmother's affection during all her adolescence and she was only getting it since last year, in fact tomorrow would be their first year anniversary as a couple.

But as much as she wished it was her stepmother touching her and sharing her private space at the precise moment, what was coming next brought her back to reality and she knew it was time for her fairy godmother to act, quick! "Henrii! Stop it! What are you doing?"

-Well, kissing you, obviously?

-What are you thinking?

-Oh come on Cindy, you want me since the day you saw me in the shop, and now I see we have the place for ourselves.

-No, no stoppp!

-What is it? Oh you wanna do this in the bedroom? Fine with me!

-Don't touch me!

Cinderella pushed and slapped him. That made Henri's face turn to red as he became furious, but still horny, then the door opened. "Cinderella what's going on? You! May I know what you're doing here in my house?"

-I was, I was just leaving mam.

-That doesn't answer my question, but you're right get the hell out of my house this instant! Go!

Henri was so angry, he was filled with anger but also panic, as he ran past both women and out of their estate. Lady Tremaine slammed the door behind him and with a very serious look on her face, trying to remain as calm as possible, turned to Cinderella. "Are you alright?"

-Yes, yes I'm fine.

-You sure? You look terrified. Or did you enjoy his company?

-What? Of course not I wanted him out he just wouldn't leave! So yes I was a bit frightened.

-Well you should be, for you let a psycho in this house under what stupid impulsive act of yours, Cinderella, when I had warned you and gave you clear indications!

-I know I know stop! Stop yelling at me like I'm a child!

-Well you don't act like you're more than that! I told you not to open to anyone, even less to him! What's difficult about that! I can't see any explanation to this other than you fancying him!

-Then let me explain for that's ridiculous! I only love you so don't you dare doubt in me!

-Then why would you let him in? You were supposed to be careful!

-I knew that! Okay? Only, he wouldn't stop yelling and knocking and laughing at me saying he would have no problem opening the door and it was probably true! I didn't want to make him upset and rage! Besides, I thought, well fairy godmother would help if necessary and-

-Yes where is that lunatic when we need her? Or do we need to have her replaced!

-But the point I'm trying to make is I wasn't trying to disobey you or anything. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. But you have got to stop giving me orders and talking to me like this.

-Oh is that so? Because I recall you liking my authoritarian temper, or is it only when it suits you!

-Oh you know what I mean I'm sure you can distinguish between our sexual relationship and our relationship as a COUPLE. I am my own woman Eleanor, I love our stepmother-stepdaughter game thing you know I do but we need to live like normal people sometimes. Just don't blame me for everything! Don't yell at me, I won't tolerate it anymore. And most importantly, don't ever doubt in my honesty and loyalty towards you!

Eleanor was impressed but still mad at the blond whom she was staring at, without an idea of what to say, until she gained the power of speech again: "I see. I'm sorry about that, I'll be more careful. But Cinderella, I still condemn the way you handled things. I think you acted stupidly and were naive. My intention may not be to blame you for everything, but you should take responsibility for the dumb things you do, as the adult that you are. Now excuse me but we have got to report this to the authorities, and you come with me for that. You'll explain everything.

-I don't feel like going, in fact I'm not in the mood of going anywhere with you right now.

-Cinderella this is serious I'm not leaving you here I was worried sick about you and I was right to be!

-Really? Because to me it feels more like you just want to make your point and say you were right than you seem worried.

-Well, wasn't I right?

Lady Tremaine, half outraged half expectant, watched as the younger woman left to her room and slammed the door behind her.

-Cinderella you're being childish again! I have to go to the authorities he could come back at any time! Now you won't come along with me that's fine but just know that I'll say he assaulted you and this time try to resist him and not open the door! You silly girl!

This was their first argument since they were really together, and Lady Tremaine, on her way to the commissioner in the carriage, felt guilt, worry, and an ounce of jealousy that was fading away from Cinderella's refutation. Of course she didn't love him. Cinderella was never attracted to men, she had told her so. Plus she loved her way too much. She would never betray her. Now Lady Tremaine, who had blamed her lover of mishandling the situation, was now thinking that perhaps she hadn't been better at handling it herself, and she hadn't even had to face alone the peasant herself. She didn't know exactly what Cinderella had been through but now she was going to send that wicked man in jail. She hoped she had enough material for that.

…

Cinderella was crying, face down on her bed, like back in old days, the evening when her clothes were ragged and ripped off, and her fairy godmother was on the bench, comforting her. Only now she wasn't there, and she hadn't seen her this past month. Something wasn't right. But Cinderella's worries weren't about her, or even about Henri. She felt incredibly sad; she had just had an argument with the woman she loved and the day before their first anniversary. "What a shame," she said, sobbing. She heard door creaking. She turned around and to her horror, saw Henri standing in front of her. As soon as she tried to scream he had already pounced on her to put his firm hand on her mouth, firm like the rest of his strong body, too strong for Cinderella, until she fainted.

…

Personal guardsmen had been sent with Lady Tremaine to her manor, while authorites were to be chasing Henri and arrest him. All the procedures to file the report had taken too much time and Lady Tremaine was quite unsatisfied with the pace of things. They had said it was required for men to ensure her and Cinderella's safety at the manor, and that these men would stay in front of the mansion night and day, until Henri's arrest and also during the investigation, in case the accused's own family becomes a threat to the two women. But when they arrived, the door was open. There was no trace of breaking in, only it wasn't locked. Two of the five guardsmen entered in the house with their weapons ready, while Lady Tremaine felt her heart pounding in her chest as she followed in a hurry. After the five men had looked everywhere, they came to the same conclusion. "I'm sorry, but Cinderella's gone."

-She must have been kidnapped!

-Well there will be an investigation to see what has happened, we aren't quite sure but all we can report is that the young woman has left.

-Left?

-Yes, we still haven't figured out in what conditions and how. But there are no sign of kidnapping, or trace of assault.

-But if that Henri man isn't found?

-That will not be enough to link to Cinderella's disappearance, I'm afraid. It could only mean that he ran away as soon as you came to find him with Cinderella.

-You think he wouldn't bother coming back and would just try to escape?

-Yes, or-

-Or what?

-Well, perhaps you didn't think of him taking her indeed, but under her consent?

-What are you saying?

-What I'm saying, mam, is that maybe, you're sweet and polite stepdaughter, isn't so prude anymore, and has found a husband in a man you only considered as a peasant. She may have ran away with him despite you forbidding it, and she may be very happy somewhere, with her so-called kidnapper.

-How dare you?

-In that case, we couldn't do much, for the girl is now a woman, and as much as rude as the thing was planned, it is perfectly legal and will not be further investigated.

-You can't possibly be serious! This is nonsense! My stepdaughter is with some kind of psycho out there and you're telling me you won't do anything to help us?

-We will continue to ensure your own security until the investigation is over, and until we are sure that he or his family is no threat to you, personally.

-But Cinderella-

-Cinderella will not be our concern, as of tomorrow morning, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Lady Tremaine. I suggest you get some sleep, while we watch outside. Goodnight.

The man greeted her before joining the others outside the manor.

Lady Tremaine was sitting still on her armchair. Her mouth was opened from the shock, and tears were going down her cheeks as she remembered her last moments with her girl, the woman she loved. "Where are you Cinderella, where are you..." She kept imagining her prisoner, in need for help in a dark or humid dirty place, or worse, dead! No! No this wasn't helping. She was raging, she was mad, but this time at herself, for not having stayed, mad at the fairy, for not having done anything to prevent this.

But then she thought about all she had heard, and all that had happened. Cinderella letting Henri in, Cinderella having an argument with her, then Cinderella disappearing. "No trace of kidnapping, what does that mean? She walked to the door, opened it, went out of the house without locking it and without taking her things or packing? Left where? Why?"

She thought about how Cinderella was mad at her, "but mad enough to leave me? Cinderella? Did you willingly, leave me?" Lady Tremaine was growing more hurt every second. "Did you leave me with him? For him? No that can't be!" Lady Tremaine wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Should she be glad or furious? Glad that Cinderella maybe wasn't kidnapped, but had left her for a guy like Henri? Yet she couldn't shut from her mind that soft voice reminding her of the words "don't ever doubt in me again" or "don't question my loyalty, don't question my loyalty, don't question my honesty, loyalty, I love you," but she was exhausted. "Enough," she said out loud. Too tired to think straight anymore, she decided to listen to her guardsman's advice and went to bed to get some sleep. She was disgusted by the events, she had to get her mind off of things. But as she was climbing up the stairs, she saw a blue cloud forming in the living room, and it smelled familiar. She then recognized fairies' magical way of appearing to humans, and saw the image of one of them forming in front of her, but it wasn't Cinderella's fairy godmother's figure, it was someone else's.


End file.
